La leyenda de la guardiana de
by Yuuki-Hanasaku16
Summary: La Guardiana la mas joven sacrifico mucho por el mundo y sus habitantes, cumplio al pie de la letra el juramento del guardian, Jurar cuidar a los niños del mundo y cuidar con su vida sus sueños, esperanzas y sueños. Porque ellos son lo único que tienen, todo lo que son y todo lo que siempre seran. Deseas en serio oirla (JackxLectora).* La foto es para enseñarles mi idea del arco.
1. Chapter 1

**..:Prologo:..**

**La arena negra cubria completo el cielo, el mundo carecia de todo, esperanza, recuerdos, asombro, sueños, diversion. **

**Verlos a ellos asi tan derrotados, acabados, sin esperanza, sueños, recuerdos, asombro, diversion.**

**Te derrotaba interiormente. MiM tal vez ya no volveria.**

**Pero tu pelearias, era tu deber como guardiana, aunque recien hubieras renacido, aunque no supieras tu centro, aunque te fueras sin decirle a el lo mucho que te importaba.**

-Pelear, confiar, tener esperanza, soñar, recordar, asombrarse, divertirse, amar, es lo que se puede hacer en este momento, no importa lo que me pase, MiM me escojio por algo-

**Con decicion los viste los cinco guardianes tambien te vieron y despues viste en tu mano un brazalete con 6 cuentas una luna, una nube dorada que grabado traia: dream, un diente rosa que con la luz cambiaba de color decia: Memories, una flor que traia: hope, un copo de hielo que traia fun, decidida lo apretaste, el ultimo ataque haria que te fueras, lo valia, por el mundo, por los niños, por ellos, por el**

-Gracias, por ser mi familia, nunca los olvidare, a ninguno-

**Levantaste tu centro frente a ti la flor encapullada se abrio, la vara se extendio y arco, una cuerda aparecio uniendo la parte arcada**

-Pitch ya no estaras solo, lo prometo-

**Dijiste tocando la cuerda haciendo aparecer una flecha, preparaste apuntaste al cielo, al ver lo que hacias, lo que dijiste y como tu cuerpo desplegaba un aura demasiado fuerte, los guardianes intentaron detenerte llamandote, se movian pero su falta de fuerza no los dejo llegar a ti.**

-Me quedo a tu lado-

**Liberaste la flecha y escuchaste un NO de parte de ese chico tan especial para ti**

**1. Renacer.**

Entre sombras, oscuridad, en bosque, noche de invierno, en especifico el arbol mas grande y abundante, estabas atrapada abrazada a ti misma, pero empezaste a sentir un extraño calor confortante entre tus brazos, una grieta se abrio, aun con tus brazos abrazandote, traias un cobretor en hombros lo que te ayudo a calentarte, empezaste a caminar, con pasos torpes tus piernas todavia no recuperaban su movilidad, cuando diste un paso a afuera de la corteza tu rodilla fallo y cai sobre ellas. Frente a ti habia un centro o eso parecia, lo tomaste con solo una manos, estaba hermosamente tallado en madera, con una rosa REAL en capullo en la punta.

**-¿****Que habia pasado? Realmente no lo recordabas-**

La luna iluminaba la nieve, cuando esta te tocaba no te gustaba, te calaba demasiado las manos, miraste la luna estaba hermosa, en todo su explendor, como si te hubiera dado fuerzas necesarias, te volviste a levantar, pero te asusto que algo entre tus brazos se removio, lo viste parecia una extraña y conocida figura, pequeñita tanto como un gatito, pero con escamas y alas negras, era un... Dragon bebe, de a poco abrio los ojos y te vio. Fue extraño sus ojos azules, verdosos, vieron los tuyos con extrema curiosidad y se acurruco en ti, como si confiara. Cuando lo viste asi un recuerdo llego, una mujer rubia, hermosa, con sonrisa maternal y de ojos verdes, te extendia un muñeco de felpa, con la misma figura y tamaño que el, la cabeza te dolio y caiste sobre las rodillas con manos en cabeza, el por esa accion se extraño y empezo a volar preocupado.

El centro por accidente lo apoyaste en el piso y la nieve se disipo creando un pequeño espacio con flores y cesped recien crecido.

**..:Tranquila ya aprenderas, _ Rosely, :..**

Una voz casi paternal te llamo, recordabas tu nombre pero ese apellido no, miraste a todas partes, nadie estaba ahi contigo, entonces ¿quien habia hablado?.

**-****¿Quien eres-**

**..:No se asusten, soy yo Moon:..**

**-****¿La Luna?-**

**..:Exacto yo te guiare de hoy en delante, l****evantate intentalo otra vez:..**

**-Intentare-**

Exhalaste extrañada y tuviste una sensacion extraña de querer hacerlo en mas espacio, el pequeño a mi lado tambien le extraño lo que hiciste y volo a un lado tuyo, le viste y el asintio. Enseguida te volviste a parar y empezaste a hacerlo al principio fue con timidez, pero despues, con mas fluidez divirtiendote y bailando al hacerlo, en cierto punto el cobertor que te cubria ya no estaba mas dejandome ver tu vestimenta.

Era un vestido verde claro casi blanco, un reboso azul claro abrochado por delante, en tu cabeza una corona de margaritas blancas, una media coleta de lado atada con una cinta blanca delgada en tu cabello, unas calcetas hasta arriba de las rodillas blancas y unas balerinas profesionales cafes las cintas de amarraban hasta abajo de las rodillas aun un moño se abrochaba de lado con sobras de cintas se veia fantasioso, sentiste algo abanicar en tu espalda y viste unas preciosas alas de hada transparentes con detalles en blanco.

**..:Bien, voy a dejarlos por ahora se que estaran bien, aprenderas a manejar tus poderes:..**

**-Me aconsejaras ****¿verdad?-**

Pregunte preocupada, no queria perder esa guia que habia obtenido, talvez Moon podria darte las respuestas que querias.

**..:Hay cosas que solo tu debes descubrir, **e**ntonces, ¿lo puedo dejar a tu cargo?:..**

**-Si, te doy mi palabra-**

**..:Eso me deja mas tranquilo, gracias, hasta la proxima:..**

Eso no te dejo muy tranquila, pero al menos sabias que te ayudaria, en algo, viste un lago a un lado y fuiste a ver tu reflejo, tu cabello segua de ese precioso color _, pero tus ojks ahora erna verdes, un verde esmeralda que siempre quisiste tener, era de noche habia que establecerte en un lugar, aunque fuese por ahora, el arbol de donde saliste no era mala idea, con el cobertor, y el calor que tu dragon desprendia, los calentaria. Debias pensar en un nombre para el, ya seria despues.

-Buenas noches amigo-el solo se acurruco y te sonrio abrazaste a ustedes el cobertor era ilogico querer dormir no te daba sueño, pero tu amigo lo requeria. Tu vista se enfoco a afuera no habia notado que a unos pocos metros de ese arbol habia, un invernadero, mañana verias si podias hacer por el, tus poderes eran sobre la flora quizas podria hacer algo con las plantas y acondicionarlo para quedarte ahi-Gracias-le dijiste al arbol que los abrigaba esa noche.

_-De nada _-_tambien hablar con las plantas, ok debias aprender a usar tus poderes ya, no querias mas sustos.

-Nunca pense hablar con un arbol-le dijiste con sinceridad.

-_Jeje, es algo, raro __¿__no?_-te pregunto.

-Claro que no usted ha de ser muy sabio por su edad, es solo que nunca pense escuchar-le contestaste con el respeto debido

-_Se algunas cosas sobre la vida_-te comento.

-¿Me podria contar? tengo un poco de tiempo-le pedistes

-_Claro, acomodate sera largo_-afirmo, y asi su cuento empezo, te conto muchas anecdotas que habia vivido con los niños hijos de los dueños, algunas eran divertidas otras tristes-_despues hubieras visto su rostro cuando mordio la fruta de mi rama era tan tierno, hace años que los antiguos dueños se mudaron, a veces me siento solo_-

-Si quiere yo podria quedarme aqui con usted, en el invernadero lo visitaria cuando pudiera-le recomendaste.

-_Seria muy amable de tu parte, ya casi nadie se detiene a escuchar a un viejo como yo_-agrego feliz de el ofrecimiento_-El sol esta saliendo __¿__no te gustaria verlo desde alla arriba? es mucho mas hermoso-_

-¿Y como subiria a tiempo?-le preguntaste curiosa no eras muy atletica que digamos.

_-¿No sabras usarlas?_-cuestiono y una de sus enredaderas apunto tu espalda.

-Lo intentare-te levantaste del lugar y despertaste a tu compañero quien estaba contento con la idea de que volarias por primera vez. Pensaste y pusiste todo tu esfuerzo para ordenar a las alas que rebolotearan y empezaste torpemente, despues tomaste confianza, tambaleaste un poco y por un segundo no las pudiste mover cerraste los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego, tu amiguito alcanzo a atrapar el vestido, pero aleteaba con mucha fuerza-ups...-exclamaste y volviste a aletear logrando alzar vuelo-lo siento amigo-Debo practicar un poquito ¿no crees?-el solo asintio.

_-¿Que te parece?-_te pregunto despues de ese bonito espectaculo.

-Es increible, definitivo, me quedo aqui-dijiste y bajaste de ese arbol.

**Mientras tanto en el Polo Norte...**

-Nos volviste a llamar otra vez por un presentimiento de tu panza-refunfuño un ya conocido coloreador de huevos mientras dejaba su labor para quejarse-Acabamos de derrotar a Pitch, no hay forma en que haya vuelto-

-Ya lo se, lo se, pero esta vez no ha sido solo mi panza, MiM ma ha pedido que los convoque-respondio un gran hombre con barba y traje rojo.

-Bueno si MiM lo ha dicho chicos ha de ser por algo-trato vanamente de detener la pelea un hada de plumas coloridas. Un hombrecillo de arena dorada al lado de ella asintio, entre los cuatro siguieron discutiendo y no prestaron mucha atencion cuando un ya conocido ritual se empezo a realizar. El que si se percato fue el guardian mas joven y reciente.

-HEY-grito de pronto deteniendo la disputa-Miren que esta haciendo MiM-dijo extrañado viendo el cristal.

-Muy facil Jack, escoje un nuevo Guardian-le respondio Norte con la mano en su hombro y lo demas viendo al rededor...

**Y COMO DIGO YO**

**TBC**

**Olis a tooooooodas las lectoras que esten pasando por aqui**

**Dejenme presentarme suelen decirme Danye, Rosa, Yuuki o Hanasaku como guste y he decidido escribir un Fic de Jack x Lectora este ha sido su primer capi y Prologo**

**Realmente yo nunca pense escribir algo asi, admito que los leia por una amiga**

**Mi amiga es super, mega, ultra, hiper Fan de Jack Frost y me animo a que escribiera un fic asi y el resultado decidio hacerse publico espero les guste mucho y no aburrirlos AMEN**

**Bye bey hasta la otra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, aqui estoy otra vez, chicas si no tengo ningun tipo de problema en casa o prepa tratare lo mas posble de subir minimo un capi por semana a lo mucho y si tengo inspiracion 3 o 4.**

**Veo que este fic me esta saliendo muy bien y mi oracion de siempre**

**Espero les guste, no aburrirlas y que dejen muchos reviews.**

**AMEN**

**COMENZEMOS**

**2. Eleccion**

**Mientras tanto en el Polo Norte...**

-Nos volviste a llamar otra vez por un presentimiento de tu panza-refunfuño un ya conocido coloreador de huevos mientras dejaba su labor para quejarse-Acabamos de derrotar a Pitch, no hay forma en que haya vuelto-

-Ya lo se, lo se, pero esta vez no ha sido solo mi panza, MiM ma ha pedido que los convoque-respondio un gran hombre con barba y traje rojo.

-Bueno si MiM lo ha dicho chicos ha de ser por algo-trato vanamente de detener la pelea un hada de plumas coloridas. Un hombrecillo de arena dorada al lado de ella asintio, entre los cuatro siguieron discutiendo y no prestaron mucha atencion cuando un ya conocido ritual se empezo a realizar. El que si se percato fue el guardian mas joven y reciente.

-HEY-grito de pronto deteniendo la disputa-Miren ¿que esta haciendo MiM?-dijo extrañado viendo el cristal.

-Muy facil Jack, escoje un nuevo Guardian-le respondio Norte con la mano en su hombro y lo demas viendo al rededor. El cristal vislumbro a una chica de apariencia 15 años con un vestido, reboso, corona de margaritas, con un pequeño dragon en un hombro, una media coleta de lado con una cinta delgada atandolo, con alas de hada, los brazos cruzados por la espalda sosteniendo un hermoso baculo, apareciste tu, extrañamente ninguno de los guardianes parecia conocerte, Mas y sin embargo tu rostro a Norte le recordaba a alguien en especifico, pero no sabia a quien precisamente.

-"Por fin alguien que supongo me va a entender"-penso para si Tooth pues ella ya no seria la unica chica del equipo-Norte, ¿Quien es ella?-hablo por todos el hada.

-No sabria decirte su rostro me recuerda un poco a ...-dijo tratando de recordar, pero solo sacudio la cabeza-¿Donde la podemos encontrar?-la luna al escuchar la peticion busco en el globo un lugar en especifico y se los señalo a los guardianes.-Bien ya se como traerla-dijo Norte viendo a los guardianes, precisamente no te conocian no podian saber como reaccionarias asi que...

**Volvemos al pequeño Jardin**

Acabaste de decorar el hermoso Invernadero, hacia una semana que habias despertado, sinceramente era bueno escuchar a las plantas y llenar al mundo de ellas, ya volabas mejor y casi si ningun problema. A tu pequeño acompañante lo llamaste Firefly no sabias por que pero te traia una sonrisa esas pequeñas luces en las noches de verano. Hacia poco que habias hablado con MiM te habia dicho que si no creian en ti no podian verte o tocarte, hasta ahora nadie habia podido, nadie habia venido mejor dicho y tu no te animabas a salir de los limites de la muralla, pero la compañia de Firefly, los arboles, plantas y flores te reconfortaba mucho. Mientras llenabas de enredaderas el invernadero la noche cayo pronto.

-Muy bien creo que terminamos-Firefly solo asintio y bostezo-eres un pequeño dormilon, vamos te mereces un descanzo-dijiste mientras lo invitabas a acurrucarse en tus brazos.

Pronto lo recostaste en una cama de hojas, hace pocos dias querias volar aunque sea a la altura de la muralla y ver del otro lado. Volaste la orilla de la barda te mostro algo que te asusto ese pequeño pedazo de terreno estaba elevado sobre alguna parta del mundo, inhalaste asustada, fuiste hacia atras y estabas muy dudosa, MiM te habia puesto ahi, pero la pregunta era, ¿por que?.

-Hombre de la luna, que esta pasando, no entiendo, que hago aqui, ¿quien... soy?-preguntaste dudosa viendo a la luna acariciando suavemente a tu compañerito, esperaste no hubo respuesta-Se que me escuchas, respondeme por favor-dijiste desesperada, no podias soportar el no saber nada de ti misma. Te sentaste a un lado de la cama de hojas y esperaste viendo la luna una respuesta, una respuesta que nunca llego. Suspiraste.

Y te asusto que un agujero se formase justo debajo de donde estaban tu y Firefly. Lo mas horrible es que recordaste que no habia nas que cielo debajo de la pequeña capa de tierra que estabas asi que cayeron lograste atraparlo entre tus brazos en el cielo y empezaste a aletear tus alas, tu compañero comenzo a volar tambien asustado, volteaste a ver a todos lados ese boquete no era normal algo dentro de ti te obligo a buscar al responsable.

Divisaste a lo lejos un grupo de haditas, las cuales al notar que las veias emprendieron huida, los seguiste con velocidad acompañada de tu dragon viste que entraron a un portal de colores, no te detuviste, cuando cruzaste, te detuvieron con rapideza chocandose una de ellas contra tu cabeza, te amarraron las alas a la falda de tu vestido sin lastimarte, tambien a Firefly pero a este se las amarraron al cuerpo entero, no alcanzaste a ver bien como por su velocidad.

Caiste libremente por ese portal y cuando saliste solo veias nieve, ibas a caer directo a ella, un destello de tu mano se disparo al suelo, una enredadera salio que funciono de resbaladilla, justo enfrente de esta salio otro hoyo mas por el que te deslizaste pues era un tunel largo y cuando estabas a punto de chocarte con el final del tunel, lograste desamarrar tus alas abrazaste a tu amiguito y volaste con los ojos cerrados esperando no recibir un golpe mas, cuando abriste los ojos viste que cinco pares de ojos mas te veian curiosos. Eran los cinco guardianes de MiM quien te conto todo de ellos, ¿que hiciste para que te trajeran?.

-JA, por fin llego-escuchaste un acento ruso perfecto, volteaste atras y viste a un hombre muy grande de traje rojo que reconocias muy bien como una persona que mencionaban mucho en la navidad-¿como estuvo el viaje?, ¿agitado, divertido o asombroso?-te habias quedado muy dudosa, en serio ya no sabias que pensar.

-Emm... agitado...-les respondiste extrañada.

-Se los dije, no debieron traerla asi-dijo una voz femenina-¿Estas bien _ Rosely? creeme nunca hacen caso de mis ideas-era el Hada de los Dientes quien se habia acercado a ti.

-esto, a ver...-pusiste tu dedo en tu mandibula en pose de pensadora-El Hada de los Dientes, El Conejo de Pascua, Sandman Santa Claus y... -decias tratando de ubicar cada una de las caracteristicas que MiM te habia dado, pero no tenias buena memoria.

-Jack Frost-completo enojado.

Sonreiste nerviosa y dijiste-Hey tranquilo lo siento nunca he tenido buena memoria, aparte ni siquiera sabia que existias-de pronto te asusto que enojado se acercara a ti.

-¡¿QUE?!-te quedaste con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos

-Jack tranquilizate con _ acaba de renacer-le regaño el hada y este se alejo de ti.

-Muy bien nos puedes decir Norte-recomendo Santa señalandose a el-Tooth, Bunny, Sandy o Meme y Jack-asi como a cada uno de los guardianes los cuales te saludaban al pasar su nombre

-Perdon, los Guardianes de MiM ¿Cierto?-todos asintieron-¿que hago aqui exactamente?-preguntaste ladeando la cabeza.

-Que cabeza la nuestra es cierto-recordo _ Rosely MiM solicito que se te trajera aqui por un motivo muy importante-muchos duendes comenzaron a rodearte musica y hadas tambien un Yeti le trajo a Norte un libro grande, no entendias exactamente que pasaba-MiM te ha escojido para que seas Una Guardian-dijo con una sonrisa, risa aplausos, musica, todo te altero

-¡ALTO!-detuviste la musica abruptamente-yo acabo de renacer ustedes mismos lo dijieron, no tengo mucho de ser un espiritu, no soy como ustedes, ni siquiera se quien era, no puedo saber quien sere-todos se entristecieron de saber eso, bajaste la cabeza, los ojos te picaban sabia que querias llorar, de pronto sentiste una mano en tu hombro, viste a Norte.

-Ven _ tengo que mostarte algo-te llevo a su oficina pasando por su taller pero estabas muy triste como para emocionarte con los juguetes. Cuando llegaron cerro la puerta tras de ti-¿se te ofrece algo, chocolate, galletas, pastel de fruta?-te pregunton sentandose en un sofa, solo negaste con la cabeza-¿Como te sientes?-te pregunto de pronto no sabias que responder, ¿Por que te hacia esa pregunta?

-Es que... yo, en realidad, no lo se-bajaste en la cabeza y en tus rodillas viste a Firefly dandote apoyo.

-Creo que no entiendes, deberias sentirte feliz, veras todos y cada uno de nosotros tuvimos un pasado, el cual nos llevo a nuestra muerte y renacer, pero esas vivencias, esos valores y nuestros comportamiento que aprendemos en el transcurso de nuestra vida pasada es nusstra defensora cuando MiM escoje un guardian, dejame contarte algo de mi, fue 10 años antes de mi renacer antes de la Edad Oscura...

..:Yo era mas joven en ese entonces pero no tanto:..

Tenia establecida una tienda de juguetes me gustaba mucho ver a niños entrar correr y ver los, yo nunca tuve la suerte de tener a alguien especial en mi vida, ni siquiera un hijo, aunque siempre quize tener uno.

Ya habia perdido toda esperanza de amar hasta ese dia.

Hacia frio y estaba nevando, a pesar de que aun no era Santa Claus la navidad se celebraba como la fiesta del Nacimiento de Jesus, ese dia muchos daban regalos y a veces la tienda se llenaba mucho ese dia no habia sido la ecepcion nisiquiera por el clima habia ido.

-Buenas tardes-entro abrigada y titiritando del frio junto a un niño pequeño, era rubia, de ojos verdes, piel blanca y pecosa, era una jovencita de apariencia de 20 años el niño era identico a ella al entrar el niño empezo a ver emocionado todos los estantes.-entonces ¿cual te gusta?-le pregunto al niño

Bajo un carrito de madera rojo del estante

-Este hermana-dijo mostrandoselo con mucha emocion.

Despues de ese dia vino varias veces a comprar jugutes para su hermanito, tal vez era un "poco" menor que yo pero fue inevitable enamorarme de ella y ella era la que venia a verme de a poco me habia decidido a ganarmela y lo logre. Nos casamos 5 años despues, y mas tarde me dio una sorpresa de un deseo que tanto anhele, una niña a la que mime y ame mucho pero no duro mucho nuestra felicidad, un incendio hizo que las perdiera.

Se levanto del sillon que estaba frente a ti y busco en el fondo del estante mas lejano algo te entrego una muñeca en la mano, era identica devestido rosa y pelo negro.

-Fue lo unoco que encontre, antss de morir, mas de inmortal nunca las encontre, ni MiM me dijo donde estaban-viste su rostro sus ojos tristes hicieron que unos flashes minusculos vinieran de golpe, uno fue una sonrrisa paternal de cuando un padre ayudaba a su bebe a dar los primeros pasos, otro fue una muñeca unica de vestido rosa, cabello negro, uno mas fue una foto de boda, la misma mujer rubia de antes y un caballero mas grande, todo lo veias desde tus ojos, sacudiste la cabeza para borrar esas imagenes.

-No pretendo obligarte ni insistirte en que seas una Guardian tu debes saber cuando sera el momento-se levanto del sofa y te abrio la puerta, decidida te paraste frente a el, le extendiste la muñeca y dijiste.

-Sabes Norte, Es el momento, estoy segura-la muñeca la tomo de tus manos, no sentiste mas miedo averiguarias quien eras pero por ahora ellos te nesecitaban.

Mientras no te diste cuenta, un cuervo desde un poste en la ventana observaba la escena, grazno con fuerza cuando salieron de la oficina de Norte, y emprendio un vuelo con gracia esquivo arboles, pinos y arbustos adentrandose en un bosque oscuro, llegando porfin a un castillo abandonado y tenebroso entro por una ventana detuvo su vuelo y se transformo en una nube de arena negra que de a poco dio la forma a una chica de palida y gris piel, negro y oscuro cabello amarrado completa y elegantemente sin dejar ningun cabello despeinado ni suelto, ojos rojos y tenebrosos como la misma sangre recien derramada arropada de un vestido straple hecho solo de plumas hasta las rodillas, dejaba ver una elegantes zapatilas de ballet negras, con la gracia de una bailarina se acerco al espejo se inclino ante el y dijo.

-Maestro, he vuelto con noticias de los guardianes-llamo aun sin levantar la cabeza una malevola risa resono desde el espejo.

-Muy bien Odille* cuentame-dijo el espiritu que reino en la Edad Oscura, El degradado Rey de las Pesadillas...

-Como ordene maestro Pitch Black-Acato con una sonrisa leve pero malvada

TBC

SI LO SE SE QUE QUIEREN MATARME

Pero tengo con que defenderme si muero

ESTE FIC ESTARIA INCOMPLETO

MUAJAJAJA

Ok no (u_uU)

Wueno no suelo hacer esto y por ser mi primer fic de Jack x Reader lo hare

ME COMPROMETO A RESPONDER REVIEWS

**1. sheblunar: **Que bueno que te gusto, es un prologo con el que me he quemafo la csbeza al redactar ya que pues si no queria dar tantos detalles lara hacerlo mas misterioso, espero que el segundo capi aya sido de tu agrado y que la hitoria te guste mucho

2. : que bien recurdo aun mis dias de lectora, disfrutalo mucho por que cuando te decides a escrbir es mucha responsabilidad. Si ya se como ya dije me queme la cabeza para escribir ese fragmento y dejar intriga y gracias cuidate tu tambien ok

3. scarlata wue bueno que te gusto gracias por el apoyo disfruta el api

Les dejo notas antes de irme

Firefly significa luciernaga

Odille es la princesa de cisne negro me inspire en ella para crear a la odille dd mi fic

Ahora si hasta la otra BYE BYE


	3. Chapter 3

**OLA CHICAS COMO ESTAN**

**HE AQUI UN NUEVO CAPI Y CREANME LO ACABO DE ESCRIBIR A VELOCIDAD SUPERSONICA**

**Si es que tengo tendencia a endeudarme tanto con ustedes como con las lectoras de mis otros Fics, y si tengo muchos planes en cabeza pero las amo a ustedes mas que a las demas y les traigo el nuevo capi de su fic favorito**

**(SI CLARO )**

**Bueno amo a todos mis lectores y les doy lo mejor de mi misma.**

**Ojala les guste el capi de hoy**

**3. Pasado olvidado, Futuro incierto**

**CASTILLO DEL CUERVO**

-Maestro, he vuelto con noticias de los guardianes-llamo aun sin levantar la cabeza una malevola risa resono desde el espejo.

-Muy bien Odille* cuentame-dijo el espiritu que reino en la Edad Oscura, El degradado Rey de las Pesadillas...

-Como ordene maestro Pitch Black-Acato con una sonrisa leve pero malvada-hasta ahora han reclutado la nueva Guardian, la chica aun tiene dudas creo que podre manejarla con mucha facilidad, su vitalidad podra liberarlo, le dara mas poder y sera mas fuerte, pero nesecito tiempo, se que desea ser libre pero le ruego su paciencia, los guardianes ya la han reclutado y ella a aceptado-le termino por explicar.

-Te doy el tiempo, pero mi paciencia es limitada-concedio a la ves que advirtio.

-Si lo se me apresurare lo mas posible-respondio a la peticion

-Espero tus prontos resultados-corto la comunicacion

-No se preocupe, Maestro, ella estara muerta interiormente mas rapido que exteriormente-menciono malvadamente mientras se levantaba y sonreia maliciosamente giro uno de sus dedos y unas pocas plumas se atornaron en el alrededor del mismo en ese remolino apareciste tu enfrente de Norte y el libro de los guardianes-Pequeña, pequeña Guardiana, que tu corazon no dude, por que esa sera tu perdicion, tu soledad, enojo, rencor y tristeza, sucumbiras ante mi, ninguno de ellos te protegera, (Nombre) si supieras quien eres-lentamente se acerco a un marco con una antigua foto, mas nunca se vio, con fuerza y odio lanzo lo mas lejos que pudo de ella la foto-Ojala me recuerdes a mi amiguita-volteo a ver a un cuervo a su derecha el cual tomo en su mano y acaricio su cabeza delicadamente-Reune a todos los que puedas haremos una visita a los guardianes-le ordeno y el volo de inmediato cuando grazno muchos cuervos iguales empezaron a volar de los arboles y una en particular tenia los ojos rojos

**TALLER DE NORTE**

-Entonces (Nombre) Roselly y Firefly ¿Juran cuidar a los niños del mundo y cuidar con sus vida sus sueños, esperanzas y sueños? Porque ellos son lo único que tenemos, todo lo que somos y todo lo que siempre seremos-te pidio firme una respuesta.

-LO JURO-dijiste con mucho orgullo parada frente a el y con Firefly el cual al oirte rasguño un poco tu hombro dandote a entender que no fueras egoista-Lo Juramos mejor dicho-corregiste y tu amigo esta vez se acurruco en tu cabeza-Ten cuidado No me despeines en mi bienvenida-tu amigo se disculpo bajando las orejas. Todos se rieron por su actuar y tu sonrreiste interiormente talvez conocerlos no seria malo.

Cuando lograste deslindarte un momento de sus atenciones volaste hacia afuera y te sentaste en el techo del taller tus recuerdos no estaban, estabas confundida, triste y los flashes anteriores no te guiaban a un punto exacto en tu memoria.

-Hey ¿Estas bien?-oiste una voz detras tuyo volteaste y te topaste con el espiritu del invierno quien se sento a tu lado.

-Algo asi ser una guardian es de lo mejor, estoy feliz de estar aqui con ustedes, con todos pero...-te viste interrumpida

-Lo de tus recuerdos, te confunde, no saber quien eras, si tuviste familiares, amistades o alguien a quien le importaras mucho, es lo que te preocupa ¿no? Creer que te amaron mucho y ahora no tienes nada-te dijo adivinando completamente tu pensar.

-Si eso es lo que me pasa, ¿Como lo supiste?-le preguntaste con muchas dudas como adivino.

-Asi me sentia yo cuando supe que habia sido alguien mas antes de ser Jack Frost-notaste ligeramente un deje de tristesa, pero cuando el sintio que lo veias te regalo una sonrisa-no te sientas mal tus recuerdos volveran cuando los nesecites-sin darte cuenta sonreiste tu tambien, la manera en que se habia comportado contigo te parecio comprensible, dulce y encantadora de su parte y ese momento entre los dos se interrumpio al tiempo que te despeinaba un poco, inflaste tus cachetes en claro signo de enojo, el se rio por tu cara-Tranquila, estaremos todo el tiempo contigo no estas sola-te comento con toda sinceridad-Si quieres quedarte a pensar aqui por mi no hay lio, pero recuerda que adentro es tu bienvenida-te dijo comenzando a volar.

-No te preocupes en un momento vuelvo-le sonrreiste y se fue dejandote sola un poco mas tranquila

-(Nombre)-oiste que mencionaron tu nombre, volteaste y viste al hada de los dientes-Hablemos un rato-te llamo y la esperaste en tu lugar-Recorde lo que dijiste no lo procese muy bien pero ahora ¿En serio no sabes quien eres?-te pregunto

-No, tengo solo pocos flashes de memoria, pero nada concreto-respondiste con honestidad algo en ella te hizo confiar en que podias decirle lo que sea sin miedo.

-Tal vez yo puedo ayudarte, ven conmigo, no te sacare mucho de tu bienvenida-te tomo de la mano y comenzo a volar y tu la seguiste. Firefly fue contigo.

**PALACIO DE LOS DIENTES**

Nunca te habias imafinado el Palacio de los Dientes, ni siquiera pensabas que hubiera uno pero era increiblemente grande y habia hadas por doquier acomodando dientes y moviendose de aqui para aya, de oro con colores vivos, la emocion te gano, te soltaste de Tooth, volaste de aqui para ya viendo cada cosa que las hadas hacian.

-Oye cuidado, no te emociones mucho-rio y te empezo a perseguir, vio como emocionada ibas de aqui para a ya y tu rostro ilusionado. Y le recordaba a los niños-¡HEY (Nombre), ESPERA! ¡TENGO QUE MOSTRARTE ALGO! ¡ES ALGO SOBRE TUS RECUERDOS!-te frenaste de pronto, sobre tus memoria en serio aqui en el Palacio de los dientes.

Bajaste volando a su lado decidida a escucharla. Segun MiM ella es la Guardiana de los recuerdos pero como podia tener los tuyos.

-Veras, MiM te hablo de nosotros, entonces debes saber que mi centro a proteger son los recuerdos aun mas de los niños mediante los dientes lo puedo hacer ya que guardan las mas importantes vivencias de la niñez, y aqui tengo todos, incluso los tuyos-te sorprendio esa explicacion.

-¿Enserio?, muestramelos por favor Tooth, los necesito mucho-le pediste tomando sus manos y ella asintio feliz.

-Con gusto es por aqui...-Te asusto que una pluma procedente de la ventana de pronto rozara y cortara ligeramente tu mejilla.

Tu, Tooth y las hadas de inmediato reaccionaron y se alistaron para cualquier cosa, muchas plumas tambien torneando el lugar con cuervo volando bruscamente y rodeando la sala una horda de plumas negras se amontonaron y aparecio Odille la cual se rio con mucha maldad.

-Es un gusto al fin estar aqui con los tan afamadas elegidas de Hombre de la Luna y la nueva (Nombre), que creo buscaban esto-dijo mostrando una pequeña caja de oro-Dudaste mucho de que era y Tooth exhalo asustada

-Son tus memorias (Nombre)-te explico, te dio miedo lo que pudiera hacer con ellas.

-Te puedo preguntar algo-te dijo y tu la miraste-¿como se siente no recordar quien eras he? dimelo-Te enojo mucho que se burlara ella asi de ti-Frustante, triste, Oprimente, lo se puedo sentirlo en tus ojos, en tus ingenuos y tristes ojos-para ti fue suficiente, tu temperamento no lo soporto y te lanzaste contra ella, un fuerte viento con plumas detuvo tu avanze-¿Las quieres? ¡VEN POR ELLAS!-te desafio y comenzo a uir rumbo a un portal transportador negro en el cual se metio sin miedo la seguiste y Tooth te siguio acabaron dentro del taller de donde habian partido y el panorama era justamente el mismo que en el Palacio

-¡¿QUIEN ERES TU Y QUE QUIERES CON MIS RECUERDOS?! -le gritaste tan firme y fuerte como nunca en tu vida.

-Mi Nombre es Odille Fausset y lo que quiero es retarte a ti y los guardianes aqui hay 20 dientes, que contienen 20 partes de tus memorias las cuales repartire en 10 lugares diferentes y tendras que buscarlas, si no lo haces en el tiempo en que establecere, yo misma me encargare de borrar los recuerdos de los niños la vitalidad de esos recuerdos llenara al mundo de descepcion, tristeza, desesperanza, pesadillas y olvido, por consiguiente todos y cada uno de los guardianes desapareceran y mi Maestro Pitch Black renacera de las sombras-Se rio tan malvadamente como nunca habian escuchado.

-¿Pitch Black, El Coco?-preguntaste con duda ese nombre ya lo habias escuchado, tipico cuento para niños.

-Asi es, y si no lo aceptas recurrire a robar esos recuerdos sin que ustedes den pelea, por que no te diste cuenta pero dejaron desprotegido el palacio de los dientes, ¿que dices?-volteaste a ver a los guardianes, todos y cada uno de ellos asintieron brindandote su apoyo, te dieron esa fuerza para aceptar tu primer trabajo como guardiana.

-Acepto-respondiste con mucha firmeza, la chica sonrio con malicia y lanzo la cajita unos cuervos la abrieron y sacaron su contenido para emprender vuelo con el.

-Desde mañana tienes tres dias y sus anocheseres si no los encuentras antes de la media noche del tercer dia, sabes que pasara, pero no sere mala te dare una pista de los lugares, esta media noche empieza el juego, hasta entonces, nos vemos-desaparecio junto con sus cuervos y plumas dejando el taller en perfecto estado y un pergamino pequeño cayo y lo tomaste.

-Bien, ya sabemos por que MiM te ha escojido, recuperaremos tus reuerdos (Nombre) Promesa de Guardian-te dijo Norte brindandote el apoyo que nesecitabas.

-Gracias, prometo no fallarles-los miraste a todos y todos te miraron a ti, sonreiste.

**TBC**

**Ok lo se y lo admito esta cortillisimo, pero bien inspirada estaba, listo, este se que quieren matarme pero soy inocente lo juro estor presentando examenes comprendan mi dolor T.T**

**Respondo Reviews**

**1. sheblunar: Pues si quize ppner un toque de tristeza al fic pero tendra su parte buena en algun capi no voy a revelar mas prontisimo actualizada aqui esta espero que te guste mucho el capi de hoy**

**2. : que bien que te gust ojala no me haya quedado muy cortito dare mi mejor esfuerzo para estar escribiendo en constancia.**

**Las dejo hoy no hay anotaciones cuidence mucho y DEJENME UN REVIEW**

**PORFIS O MORIRE**

**BUENO NO TAN DRASTICA ES LA COSA**

**SAYONARA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok mas rapido que nadie pasansoles el nuevo capi de este mi primer FrostxReader**

**Bien, etto... Bueno, el capi anterior lo revise y hubo una cosa que olvide hacer la ultima revision.**

**Lo edite un poqui y lo resubi por eso seguro les aparecio que hay un nuevo capi y enrealidad no lo habia, pero son ediciones minimas no confundire a nadie, si quieren darle una releida por mi esta genial si no como quiero no cambiaran muchas cosas**

**pero Wueno ya les traigo aqui ahora si el nuevo capi**

**4. Poderes en marcha**

-Desde mañana tienes tres dias y sus anocheseres si no los encuentras antes de la media noche del tercer dia, sabes que pasara, pero no sere mala te dare una pista de los lugares, esta media noche empieza el juego, hasta entonces, nos vemos-desaparecio junto con sus cuervos y plumas dejando el taller en perfecto estado y un pergamino pequeño cayo y lo tomaste.

-Bien, ya sabemos por que MiM te ha escojido, recuperaremos tus recuerdos (Nombre) Promesa de Guardian-te dijo Norte brindandote el apoyo que nesecitabas.

-Gracias, prometo no fallarles-los miraste a todos y todos te miraron a ti, sonreiste.

-Entonces, preparados, buscaremos la primera memoria-ordeno Norte con fuerza y todos comenzaron a a listarse a su manera claro y mover todo de aqui para alla-Vamos a preparar el transporte, sigueme (Nombre)-comenzo a avanzar y tu lo seguiste con Firefly en tu cabeza-¿Tienes con que defenderte?-te pregunto

Pusiste tu dedo en tu mano y trataste de pensar en cuales de tus poderes podias utilizar-Pues creo que no, mis poderes no los domino aun muy bien-

-¿Sabes manejar algun arma?-despues de esa pregunta un extraño Clic en tu cabeza te hizo responder.

-Arco-y de pronto tu centro se alargo en tu mano la rosa azul se abrio, el baculo en lugar de ser derecho se curvo y una delicada pero firme cuerda azul unio los dos extremos la zona de apunte y posicionador de flechas estaba enmarcado por dos cristales*, a la vez que en tu cadera aparecia un morral un tanto pesado, lo miraste con mucho detenimiento y entendiste que ese Clic fue MiM, en el morral habian puntas de flecha de cristal.

-Bien ya es algo-te dijo y siguio su camino-¿Sabes dispararlo?-de rrepente volvio a sacar otra pregunta y tu por inercia respondiste un si, aunque en realidad no sabias si lo manejabas bien.

-Dispararas debemos probar tu punteria, trae a tu Dragon, aun hay tiempo, ¡Jack, ven tu tambien!-le ordeno y este de inmediato se acerco a ustedes dos, tu Firefly se acolcho en tu cabeza, los guio a un cuarto un poco apartado, donde no habia muchas cosas, el lugar era algo polvoriento y las paredes en ciertas zonas estaban quemadas

-¿Para que es este lugar Norte?-perguntaste con mucha curiosidad de que existiese un cuarto así.

-Aqui probamos algunos juguetes que no son 100% seguros, para los niños-te explico-¡Jack!-le llamo y el espiritu de inmediato fue con el hablaron un rato entre ellos dos y tu no los escuchaste-¡(Nombre) y Firefly! Defiendanse-les indico a la vez que se pocisionaba detras de una vitrina con los demas guardianes.

-¿Lista?-te pegunto el Peliblanco.

-Si-afirmaste un poco nerviosa.

De la nada una bola de nieve de pronto te asusto y la bateaste con el baculo por el susto, lo mas curioso fue que fue a impactar en la cara de Frost quien a peticion de Norte la habia lanzado, te reiste debido a eso, aunque sabias que la situacion era algo seria, con cara de querer venganza, lanzo otras tres, que rapido reaccionaste y bajaste la cabeza rebuscaste en el morral hasta que tocaste algo parecido a una punta de una flecha pero solo era la punta cuando la sacaste ya era una flecha completa con punta de caracol de cristal azul, apuntaste pero al hacerlo arriba de la flor del ahora arco se extendio una potente flama azul que no te quemaba, paso lo mismo en tu cabello, pero tampoco le hacia daño, viste otras cinco mas lanzaste la flecha y esta se dividio en varias que desviaron y/o atravesaron los projectiles helados de El joven guardian.

Siguieron asi un rato, parecias experta manejando ese arco, lo armabas rapido, podias corer y disparar, arrodillarte y disparar, dar volteretas y disparar, hasta que te diste cuenta que no solo debias defenderte, si no, tambien desarmar al rival, con un curioso y soprendente disparo de plasma, Firefly detuvo los disparos de Jack esta vez, asi que tu de una flecha que lanzaste reboto en su cayado y lo desarmaste, cuando quizo volver a tomar el cayado Firefly se le llevo, como un cachorrito que se lleva el periodico en las mañanas, en pocas palabras, orgulloso de su logro.

-¡Oye eso no es...!-se interrumpio ya que te vio con una ultima flecha cual la apuntabas hacia la cara de el peliblanco, el en clara señal de que le habias vencido-... justo-renego y tu sonrreiste trinfante.

-Wou wou tranquila chica todavia tengo cuentas pendientes con el-te dijo Bunny lo cual hizo reir a ti y a el y bajaste el arco, el Espiritu del Invierno al notar que la prueba se habia acabado se fue directo a buscar su Cayado enojado de que lo vencieras, despues de la risa Bunny te susurro-Oye a la proxima me dejas el ultimo golpe-te volviste a reir, el en cambio te ofrecio su pata en señal de pacto.

-Vale es un trato-respondiste y tomaste su pata con tu mano.

-Muy bien, (Nombre), gran manera de pelear-te felicito Norte quien venia junto a Sandman el cual te alzo su pequeño pulgar en signo de aprobacion y Tooth quien te palmeo la espalda a ti y a Firefly.

-Gracias, no se de donde han salido esas habilidades-dijiste sinceramente, porque practicamente, no recordabas esa fase de ti, era ironico que quisieses recordar, pues por lo que peleas son tus memorias, un Yeti le dijo algunas palabras en su idioma a Norte.

-El trineo esta listo, Faltan 5 minutos para la media noche, ¡Vamonos!-ordeno y todos lo siguieron.

-Un momento, ¿el que...?-te quedaste muda pues no entendiste o no captaste lo que dijo, tu amiguito tampoco entendio-¿Que dijieron?-hizo un ademan con la cabeza dandote a entender no saber.

Los seguiste a pesar de todo hasta que salieron a una sala donde al parecer el famoso Trineo con sus respectivos renos te sorprendieron y te acercaste con los ojos muy brillantes por la ilusion.

-¡(Nombre), ten cuidado, se exaltan con desconocidos!-A pesar de la advertencia y de que los renos estaban muy exaltados, te acercaste con mucho respeto y tranquilidad, estaban mas grandes que tu apenas les llegabas a la mitad del cuello, debido a tus acciones se calmaron, acariciaste una con delicadeza y esta te bufo con simpatia en el pelo, dandote cosquillas en la frente y al parecer la corona de flores duraba todo, jamas se te habia caido ni descompuesto.

-A mi me parece que son muy apacibles-comentaste aun acariciandolo.

-_Gracias, tu eres muy amable, es un honor conocer a alguien de tus modales_-agacho su cabeza frete de ti pero solo fue un momento, bueno ya hablabas con las plantas, ya esto no podia parecerte extraño.

-Para mi es un honor igual-le respondiste y Norte se te acerco.

-¿Los entiendes, sabes que dicen?-te pregunto por detras.

-Eso creo, no solo con los animales tambien las plantas-dijiste sin despegar la mirada de la gracial reno.

-¿Entiendes a las hadas de Tooth y los Yetis?-te pregunto Bunny con mucha curiosidad.

-Si, tambien-respondiste ya viendolos

-¿Y a la pequeña Firefly?-te cuestiono Tooth tambien, tu te reiste un poco y el mostro un seño frunsido.

-Es el-Tooth se sonrrojo por la vergüenza-aparte no habla-contestaste tomandolo en tus brazos-¿Cierto?-el nego con la cabeza-¿Lo ven?, pero nos entendemos y eso es lo importante-tu amigo asintio

-¡Es como si hablaras muchos idiomas!-Jack mas que preguntartelo lo afirmo.

-No no es asi, es como si tuviera instalado en mi cerebro un traductor por sonido entra un idioma de un lado y se escucha en español del otro-explicaste.

-Hablando de el ¿De donde sacaste a tu dragon?-pregunto curioso el Espiritu del Invierno.

-Bueno... Cuando renaci, fue mi primer encuentro con el, solo desperte y estaba conmigo-explicaste extrañada-MiM no me dijo nada mas que el era mi compañero-a todos les sorprendio lo que dijiste y tu no esperabas que ellos les sorprendiera que Hombre en la Luna hablara contigo, tambien habla con ellos ¿no?.

-¿Puedes hablar con Manny?-te pregunto dudoso Frost.

-Bueno, si he hablado a veces con el ¿A ustedes no les habla?-no te respondieron ¿por que el asunto era asi?, ¿por que MiM solo hablaba contigo?. Dejaron esa duda de lado al ver que ya era media noche.

-¡Muy bien! Ya faltan segundos para la media noche subamos al Trineo-Ordeno Norte a todos los guardianes tu fuiste la primera en subir y el trineo no era como lo describian, era muy tecnologico, asombrada viste todo el transporte.

-Todos adoran el trineo-menciono el dueño del transporte muy orgulloso.

-¡Siempre soñe con subirme!-exclamaste con mucha emocion, mientras Firefly volaba a gran velocidad dando varias vueltas a tu alrededor.

-Entonces a que esperamos, ¿Cual es la primera ubicacion?-te pregunto Norte al subirse y tomar las riendas los demas guardianes tambien se subieron.

-Dice # 1. Busca el Hogar de la Torre de 330 Mts, hogar del sentimiento mas repugnante a mi vista. Claro es como esta escrito, desde el pensamiento de Odille cual es el sentimiento mas repugnante de todos-con obviedad todos respondieron.

-AMOR-Norte uso las riendas y los renos comenzaron arrastrar el gran transporte

-Pero la Torre de los 330 mts ¿que lugar es?-pregunto dudoso el mas Joven de los guardianes.

-Es la Torre Eiffel, antes se le llamaba asi por su altura Jack-respondiste dando una explicacion.

-Entonces aya vamos-viste que Norte saco una esfera y le susurro-A Paris, Francia-la lanzo y dejo ver un portal de colores por el cual entraron.

En el Techo del Taller una figura femenina, siniestra veia a los Guardianes marcharse, acaricio con mucha delicadeza un cuervo negro que reposaba en su mano.

-Vuela y da la señal, Los Guardianes van por el primer recuerdo-el cuervo grazno y volo, dejando sola a su ama. Esta al ver que se iba de una bolsa de su vestido savo delicadamente un medallon el cual abrio en ese momento comenzo a tocar una cancion de caja de musica, en ella vena una foto en sepia de dos chicas de 12 años una de ellas traia gafas y el cabello oscuro en una trenza, con un libro abrazado, sonreia timidamente a la foto, al lado una chica e cabello oscuro medio amarrado en una coleta alta de lado, de sonrisa animada la abrazaba un un brazo sobre los hombros de la de gafas y traia grabado en el oro, PROMESA: JUNTAS POR SIEMPRE, AMIGA.-Si, juntas por siempre... Te traere de regreso no me importa cuanto me cueste amiga, ni cuanto me odies, me recordaras a mi primero, no dejare que los guardianes te alejen de mi...-dijo con tristeza y una lagrima cayo en el medallon.

**TBC**

**Ok he aqui un nuevo capi Yey esta vez no me tarde mucho ¿o si?**

**Bueno traia inspiracion en la prepa cuando acabe de presentar acabe como a las 8 y mi inspiracion empezo a aflorar asi que escribi el capi en cell en las notas mi mamá fue por mi hasta las 9 y media y me creen que en ese intervalo lo escribi andaba bien inspirada, ya solo falto llegar a casa pasar las notas via Bluetooth a la tab y editar en un formato Word.**

**Los capis de las memorias ya estan super cerca estoy escribiendo ahora mismo es mas el primer capi de las memorias, ustedes que fragmento creen que sera pues les dire algo, es e**

**muy especial y tiene que ver con un Guardian en especifico y Od... pero yo ya dije mucho.**

**Espero que esten todas muy muy bien, estudien y no reprueben examenes ni materias,**

**Respondo Reviews**

**Hoy tampoco hay anotaciones.**

**Yuuki les Manda un **

**¡MATA NE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuuki reportando el quinto capi del fic**

**Bueno el apartado de respondo Reviews no lo rellene pero aqui lo contestare**

**1. sheblunar: Esta super interesante pero la pregunata es **¿**podra cumplirse el reto? Saludos**

**2. ****Fernanda WarriorPrincesss: Ya se creo que muchas tenemos ese mal habito, es para quien este en nuestra situacion, no busco insultar a nadie.**

**3. LadyAliceKirkland: Que bien que te gusto Luna ya saque el cuatro espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**4. Less: Gracias ya esta el cuatro ojala te haya gustado, Saludos**

**Primer Capitulo de recuerdos**

**5. Fragmento de un recuerdo**

Esta al ver que se iba de una bolsa de su vestido saco delicadamente un medallon el cual abrio en ese momento comenzo a tocar una cancion de caja de musica, en ella venia una foto en sepia de dos chicas de 12 años una de ellas traia gafas y el cabello oscuro en una trenza, con un libro abrazado, sonreia timidamente a la foto, al lado una chica e cabello oscuro medio amarrado en una coleta alta de lado, de sonrisa animada la abrazaba un un brazo sobre los hombros de la de gafas y traia grabado en el oro:

**PROMESA: JUNTAS POR SIEMPRE, AMIGA.**

-Si, juntas por siempre... Te traere de regreso no me importa cuanto me cueste amiga, ni cuanto me odies, me recordaras a mi primero, no dejare que los guardianes te alejen de mi...-dijo con tristeza y una lagrima cayo en el medallon, lo volvio a guardar rapidamente y seco su cara, debia dar un reporte y esta serena al ver a su maestro o si no, podria irle mal-Mucho menos dejare que _"el"_ te distancie de mi-

**Paris, Francia**

Habian llegado al lugar facilmente pero no dudaban que buscar los dientes seria dificil, antes de aterrizar una horda de cuervos negros los atacaron y rodearon el trineo. Era de noche y la ciudad estaba muy deshabitada.

-¡SOSTENGANSE EL ATERRIZAJE SERA FORZOSO!-El trineo amenazo con golpear y caer estrepitosamente, recordaste la caida que ibas a tener cuando te llevaron al Taller, intentaste concentrarte lo mas posible, volviste a disparar la misma energia de tu mano la cual asusto a los cuervos y de paso saco otro gran tallo con una hoja gigante que detuvo el trineo deslizandolo por ella, algunos gritaron, otros se rieron, otros no podian ni expresarse, pero de todos modos se dieron un leve golpe. La hoja desaparecio en la tierra despues de cumplir su tarea.

-¡WOHOO (Nombre), HAGAMOSLO OTRA VEZ!-grito super emocionado el guardian de la diversion, tu lo viste con mirada asesina, la mayoria de los guardianes salieron muy asustados o mareados.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-gritaron la mayoria de los guardianes adivinando tu pensamiento. Todos se bajaron y se despabilaron lo mas posible.

-¿Que ha sido eso?-pregunto Tooth despues haberse calmado.

-Odille, debe estar cerca, no hay que confiarnos, Iremos en dos grupos¿Esta bien? (Nombre) a ti y a Tooth se les hara facil allarlo ya que es tu recuerdo y Tooth lleva un control sobre los dientes-ambas asintieron-(Nombre) iras con Sandy y Jack-asentiste-Tooth, Bunny y yo iremos contigo-bien separemonos-antes de irte Tooth se acerco a ti

-(Nombre) concentrate deberian de reaccionar tus sentidos, al estar cerca de el recuerdo presta atencion a cualquier presentimiento, no lo pases por alto, ¿Ok?-te aconsejo, tu asentiste-Suerte-te dijo y se fue junto a Bunny y Norte.

**Castillo del Cuervo**

Odille veia atenta en un espejo cada una de las cosas que los guardianes haciendo desde que dejo el Taller, le habia preocupado el que sus cuervos fuesen tan bruscos y por poco tirasen el Trineo, mas trato de disimularlo ya que no se encontraba sola. Un caballero de armadura negra se encontraba arrodillado a un lado de ella, no habia levantado la mirada desde que entro.

-Maestra, ¿que hacemos ahora? ya estan muy cerca del recuerdo-al cuervo le preocupaba que a su maestra le pasase algo debido a que trabajase con Pitch Black, si fallaba el trabajo el no podia asegurar su bienestear.

-Activalo, tiene que encontrarlo-menciono Odille al caballero.

-Enserio, como piensa entregarla a Pitch con este jueguito-arrogante pregunto su acompañante.

-Tranquilo tengo un plan-dijo con superioridad.

-Todo esto tiene que ver con que le conocio cuando eran mortales y ella la traiciono ¿Cierto?-ella ante la pregunta apreto fuerte los puños.

-¡El la alejo de mi!-Afirmo furiosa-¡no dejare que eso pase otra vez!-con decicion en los ojos proclamo un juramento que se habia hecho a ella misma.

-Si usted lo dice-accedio la decicion de su superiora era irrefutable.

-Activa el recuerdo-le oredeno sin mirarle, el caballero simplemente asintio-Y alejalos de ella, no se que hagas, pero no dejes que vean el recuerdo, tampoco los dañes de gravedad-termino por decir.

-Si maestra-se retiro y la dejo en ese tejado observando.

**Paris, Francia**

-Esta cerca-dijiste con mucha seguridad pues desde hace un rato habias tenido un presentimiento, ahora sentias que se habia incrementado.

-¿En serio?-viste que Sandy con arena dorada escribio en la cabeza. Volaste adelante y seguiste guiada por la prisa. Quedaste en medio de la planta baja de la Torre Eiffel pero ni sabias donde estaba.

Hasta que viste algo brillar en la punta volaste hasta alla, te extraño que ya no vieras a Sandman y Frost, mas el querer tu recuerdo te hizo restarle importancia.

**En el Pie de la Torre**

-¡Hey (Nombre) esperanos!-te grito el espiritu del invierno buscando detenerte pero parecias no oirlo. Cuando quizo entrar a la zona de la torre extrañamente se topo con una barrera invisible que lo los dejo pasar ni a el ni a Sandman-¡¿Que es esto?! ¡(Nombre)!-vio que te alejaste, te llamo pero nunca le respondiste, no le escuchabas.

-Tendra que afrontar sus recuerdos aceptarles y procesarles, sola, no deben acompañarle-detras de el escucho una voz siniestra, grave y elegante, Jack volteo y vio al caballero de Odille

-¡¿Quien eres tu?!-

-¿Quien soy?, no es de tu incumbencia, ni de la mia-dijo el caballero restandole importancia a la pregunta del joven guardian-pero tengo ordenes y es no dejar que ustedes pasen la Guardian Roselly debe estar sola en esto-

-¡Yo le prometi que no estaria sola! ¡Dejame pasar!-grito y se lanzo contra el, el caballero en defensa formo una espada de Arena Negra. Meme le ayudo tambien formando latigos de arena dorada, los tres peleaban con fuerza, pero, de un dos contra uno nunca puedes ganar, en cierto momento, el caballero se descuido y tratando de estocar a Jack este esquivo y con la espada se deshizo el escudo al rededor de la Torre, el caballero maldijo interiormente el haberse descuidado pues Jack se habia escapado y Sandman lo tenia atado.

Te habias acercado a la punta de la Torre viste que en la punta dos dientes estaban en una esfera pequeña de luz, tenias la tentacion de tocarla pero un grito te hizo que te alejaras de el

-¡(Nombre), espera!-volteaste y viste al Espiritu del invierno detras tuyo.

-Jack ¿Donde estaban?¿Donde esta Meme?-preguntaste dudosa.

-Hubo un problema abajo pero estamos bien, entonces, ¿Vas a verlo?-te pregunto al ver que dudaste.

-No lo se-dijiste con un deje de tristeza-¿Que tal si no me gusta lo que veo?¿Si no deberia verlo?-preguntaste al vacio, viendo la brillante esfera, tenias dudas, que pasaria si supieras cosas horribles que quizas no deberias recordar y por eso MiM te libro de ese sufrir

-Hombre de la Luna te diria si estubiera algo mal en esto-viste que un rayo de la luna que te indico el recuerdo, estabas mas segura que nunca, antes de que tu dedo indice tocara la esfera sentiste un suave y frio tacto en tu mano, te sorprendiste y miraste atras tuyo, un sonrrojo en la blanca cara de El guardian de la diversion, quien sostenia delicadamente tu mano, fue lo que mas te asombro.

-Es que yo... Te habia dicho que no estarias sola, ¿Puedo ver contigo el recuerdo?-te pregunto aun con el sonrrojo pero, firme, ese gesto de tu parte se te hizo muy tierno, apretaste su mano ligeramente y asentiste con la cabeza

-Claro-tocaste la esfera y un brillo los envolvio a ambos llevandolos a un recuerdo.

**Burgess**

El recuerdo los llevo directo a ese espacio en la antigüedad, estaban frente a un pequeño albergue donde niños y niñas corrian de aqui para aya jugando felices ninguno tenia mas de 8 años, volteaste hacia varios lugar tratando de ubicarte entre tantos niños, por impulso corriste tras ellos, buscabas una señal, algo que te dijera donde estabas tu, cuando vista a una niña de 10, de trenza de lado, con gafas, con un vestido de manga larga, verde oscuro algo gastado, sentandose bajo un arbol con un libro y poniendose a leer.

-¡Odette!-se oyo de un grito de otra niña de 10 años, la pequeña de trenza de inmediato, levanto la vista y vio a hacia donde estabas con Jack se asustaron por un momento de que los hubiera visto hasta que una niña los atraveso por atras y corrio a abrasar a la tal Odette.

-¡(Nombre)!-te sorprendiste esa pequeña eras tu, traias un vestido cafe sobre una blusa de manga larga blanca, con una coleta completa detras, en tu cintura colgaba un carcaj con unas pocas flechas y en tus hombros un arco dentro de una mochila, ambos se acercaron a escuchar-al fin volviste ¿como te fue?-pergunto parandose.

-Muy bien, consegui la caza suficiente para hoy y mañana, ¿Como esta la Señorita Jeanne, no se ha recuperado de su enfermedad?-pregunto preocupada.

-No, esta igual que en la mañana, sabes que a ella no le gusta que salgas a cazar para mantenernos bien, prefiere hacer algunos trueques con los muebles de la caza hogar-menciono la chica con algo de preocupacion.

-Lo se, pero, no puedo permitir que su habitacion quede inhabitable contad de que comamos, prefiero usar las clases que me impartio de arco en esto, los chicos necesitan estar sanos y la Señorita Jeanne nesecita recursos y medicinas-se descolgo la bolsa y se sento junto a su amiga-me estoy tragando el dolor de ver el sufrimiento de esos animales, pero...-la chica bajo la mirada y su amiga la abrazo por los hombros.

-No te sientas mal todos los niños te admiran, aparte lo haces por nuestro bien gracias-tu yo pasada sonrrio y miro la bolsa. Ambas se pararon y entraron a la casa hogar donde la ya las esperaban todos los residentes, la Casa Hogar Jeanne es... mejor dicho era un orfanato, donde habias residido desde corta edad, habias encontrado un hogar y al poco tiempo una familia, una gran familia a la que amabas mucho y dabas todo por ellos. Le dejaste la carne a la cocinera quien gustosa sabia que lo hacias por todos y ella manejaba todo con higiene e inteligencia, pues sabia mucho de nutricion. Ambas se fueron a la habitacion que compartian, Tu y Jack las habian seguido y escuchado todo el tiempo.

-Te traje algo, hize un trueque por plantas medicinales en un mercado cercano-busco entre su bolsa, hasta que saco otro paque te envuelto y se lo entrego a la Odette, la cual lo abrio, al ver su el titulo "Las Hermanas Cisnes" sonrrio emocionada-Feliz Navidad-dijo simplemente

-Gracias, (Nombre), ¿como sabias que yo...?-pregunto ASOMBRADA

-Oye, eres mi mejor amiga debo saber que te gusta y que es lo que mas deseas, tu padre escribio el ejemplar ¿no? Edward Fausset*-la chica de anteojos asintio.

-Si antes de morir mamá me conto, que el me habia puesto el nombre de su protagonista, y mi segundo nombre el de la Antagonista, queria enserio encontrar aunque sea un ejemplar, aunque mamá perdio uno con una dedicatoria de mi Padre para mi-escuchabas atenta cada palabra y ese rostro de Odette lo conocias de algun lado, debias de segun el recuerdo era tu mejor amiga.

-Abrelo-le insististe que lo leyera a la par de tu yo pasada, la mirada de Odette se ilumino al vel la firma en la contra portada.

**Odette**

**A ti te dedico este esfuerzo, el esperarte 9 meses, hizo que mi corazón se llenara de una ilusion tan hermosa quw me inspiro a crear esto para ti, sueña siempre.**

**Atte. Papá**

**Edward Fausset**

Odette abrazo a tu yo pasada con lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas de felicidad, de la felicidadmde recuperar algo tan valioso que creias perdido.

-Gracias, (Nombre), gracias, gracias-repitio varas veces entre sollozos.

Despues ya no vieron mas, se levantaron y vieron el mismo patio pero esta vez vieron a las dos amigas sentadas una enfrente de otra, ya con 15, Odette lloraba amargamente y tu yo pasada estaba mirando el piso.

-Te iras entonces-dijo con mucho rencor Odette un rencor que no pensabas de su parte.

-Sus padres me adoptaron una vez que me conocieron y tu sabes lo que yo siento por el-quisiste hablarle despacio

-¡Prefieres a un novio y su familia antes que a mi, a los niños, a La Señora Jeanne!-grito con enojo.

-No los voy a descuidar, sin importar nada, no me ire lejos-trataste de convenserla pues no querias perder su amistad.

-¡MENTIRA, ES MENTIRA Y TU UNA MENTIROSA!-encaro casi rasgandose la garganta por el grito-¡PUEDES HACER LO QUE QUIERAS, EL TE DEJARA, TE QUEDARAS SOLA, TE ODIO Y NO QUIERO VERTE MAS-se arranco un guardapelo dorado y lo tiro frente a ella, a pesar de haber dicho esto, la chica no lo creia, pero no queria que su confidente se fuera.

Tu yo pasada lo recojio, y miro con tristeza, una figura atras de ella aparecio y le tomo la mano, Jack se impresiono al reconocer esa figura, pero a la vez se alegro confortantemente.

-¿Estas bien?-te pregunto tomando su mano.

-Algo-respondiste con un deje de tristeza.

-Vamos a casa, (Nombre), Papá y Mamá nos esperan-te ofrecio trayendote con el.

-Si, Jack-abriste sorprendida los ojos a mas no poder al ver la viva imagen del otro yo de Jack, otra vez una luz los sego y aparecieron otra vez al pie de la Torre.

**Francia, Paris**

Todos los guardianes al rededor esperando una respuesta estaban pero tu estabas incomoda y en parte desepcionada, ¿Como pudo Frost haber estado "enamorado" de ti y no recordate?. Debias aberiguar si en realidad no te recordaba o bien no te reconocia. Volteaste tu rostro a su mano y luego a su rostro en el cual te veia con una sonrrisa.

**TBC**

**OLIS CHICAS**

**Por que lo prometido es deuda 1eros recuerdos**

**Que bien que ya algunas acabaron lo de la escuela mientras yo tengo que presentar Biologia en Segunda oportunidad T.T, me restringiran un poco mis libertades osea que casi no escribire este semestre pero tratare de subir lo mas posible**

**Notas**

**1. Me base en la historia del Lago de los Cisnes para crear el libro de Odette/Odille.**

**Respondo Reviews**

**1. sheblunar: Ya se no se puede juzgar un libro por portada espero te haya gustado el capi de hoy**

**2. ****Fernanda WarriorPrincesss: que bien que ya no tienes que estudiar pero yo en cambio T.T bueno ya veremos si la libro de el castigo mas grande de mi exitencia.**

**Ok ya las dejo es tarde y mañana tengo que ir a hablar con una profe las quiero**

**Bye, bye.**


End file.
